Conventionally, a connecting terminal is used in an electrical wiring of an automobile, industrial equipment or other equipment. When the connecting terminal is used in a circuit through which a large amount of current flows of a charging equipment of an electric car or other equipment for example, extremely large heat is generated at a contact point of the connecting terminal, and therefore various countermeasures such as upsizing the connecting terminal, attaching a cooling fin, or improving a shape of the connecting terminal are taken for limiting a temperature rise in the connecting terminal.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. H11-67311, for example, discloses an experimental study for improving a shape of a female terminal fitting of a joint type. The publication discloses the female terminal fitting which has a terminal body, on which a contact portion with a tab of a counterpart male terminal fitting is formed to constitute a conductive passage, and a spring piece separated from the terminal body and pressing the tab against the contact portion, in which the terminal body acting as the conductive passage is made thick, while the spring piece not acting as the conductive passage is made thin.
The terminal body acting as the conductive passage is made thick, thereby reducing heat generation at the contact point caused when a large amount of current flows through the female terminal fitting, while the spring piece not acting as the conductive passage is made thin, thereby minimizing the size of the whole female terminal fitting.